dc_and_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalia Romanova
Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanova (ナタリア・アリアノヴナ・"ナターシャ"・ロマノヴァ, Nataria Arianova "Natāsha" Romanovua), also known as Black Widow (ブラック・ウィドウ, Burakku Widō), is both a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the ''Marvel'' series. She is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best special agents/field commanders. On the orders of Nick Fury, she pretended to betray S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the terrorist organization HYDRA where she became one of Baron Strucker's top lieutenants. Once her mission was done, she became a member of the Avengers. "And in case you haven't noticed... There are no weak Avengers." :—Black Widow. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Laura Bailey (English), Sayaka Kinoshita (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance As Natalia Romanova/Natasha Romanoff Natasha is a tall Caucasian woman in her prime who is considered very attractive with flowing red hair reaching her mid-back and hazel colored eyes. She has a very muscular yet voluptuous body with a toned stomach, long muscular yet shapely legs, buxom breasts, and ripped broad shoulders. As Black Widow She commonly is seen in a very form-fitting blue jumpsuit which highlights her body that is lined with yellow trim around the color and down the front to the pelvic area. Combined with this attire, she wears a utility belt to carry her various tools and spy gear and a pair of yellow gauntlets on each wrist. * Hair Color: Red * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5' 8" * Weight: 130 lbs. (59 kg) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Black Widow can be characterized as secretive, mysterious, and tough as nails. She is a loyal and understanding agent. She'll do what she must to finish her mission. Sometimes she gone soft on the job on Hawkeye. She is shown to show feelings and a trusting friendship with Hawkeye, as he was formerly her partner but still a close friend. She is shown to be quite protective of him too and likes to tease him, best seen when she kissed him on the cheek in Beneath The Surface while the two were pretending to be a couple. She feels bad for framing her partner, even if it may blow her undercover attempt to HYDRA. Black Widow is a true asset of the team (and possibly, their only female member), she has shown to be the kind of person to keep the team together and remind them of their places. For example, she helped Iron Man realize that he is an effective leader of the Avengers. Although she is a fully-fledged and respected member of the Avengers, she is only literally with the team when it suits her and when it counts as Tony said he believes her more loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. Despite her seriousness and maturity, she has a sardonic sense of humor which she directs mostly at Hawkeye and her enemies. When she was in the Hulk's body and fighting a robot she yelled; "Widow smash!," indicating her funny for the sake of its side. Relationships Friends/Allies * Avengers ** Iron Man ** Hulk ** Thor ** Hawkeye * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Curt Connors/Lizard * S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees ** Spider-Man * Splinter ** Leonardo ** Raphael ** Donatello ** Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones Family Neutral * Slashuur * Traximus * Karai * Earth Protection Force ** John Bishop Rivals Enemies * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull ** Baron Zemo ** Madame Hydra * Taskmaster * Doctor Doom * Sandman * Green Goblin * Doctor Octopus * Foot Clan ** Shredder ** Baxter Stockman ** Foot Mystics * Purple Dragons ** Hun * Triceratons * Federation Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Black Widow's Gauntlets: Black Widow utilizes a pair of multifunctional gauntlets as her primary weapon. *'Widow's Sting Gauntlets': The upgraded version of the Widow Gauntlets, with Arc Blade and Blaster modes. * Avengers Id Card: Gadgets Weapons * Shock Sticks: Black Widow wields two electrically charged nightstick weapons. * Thermal Explosives * Flash Grenades * Radiation Protection Suit * Shoulder Fired Missile Launcher When the Mind Stone temporarily switched minds of the Avengers with Thor in Black Widow's body, she was able to use Mjolnir. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Avengers'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Black Widow Wikipedia * Black Widow Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * Black Widow is the only Avenger that Hulk has trusted with the ability to kill him if he should go rogue. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Universe Characters